


got a rose tattoo [but keeps it covered]

by leothequeenn



Category: 11 Drunk Guys (Video Blogging RPF), ABOP (YouTube RPF), Pwnagemcgee (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, M/M, and robin is the one who gives him the tattoo, luke gets a tattoo, luke/robin pls, this is probably so bad sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leothequeenn/pseuds/leothequeenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s just you don’t look like the type of person to get a tattoo. Not that I care if you have a tattoo or not, but you just don’t look like the person to <i>want</i> one,” he said, and before he could stop it, “I mean, you sell flowers, for God’s sake.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	got a rose tattoo [but keeps it covered]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pantypantypantypantypantypantyhoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantypantypantypantypantypantyhoes/gifts).



> so i tried making an ABOP fic, more specifically a robin/luke one.... /)////(\

When Robin first saw the semi-similar brunet browsing through the shop, he was a bit shocked, to say the least. That kid, Luke, or whatever his name was, didn't look like the kind of person to just be watching and browsing around a _tattoo parlor_ , but then again, neither was _he_ when he first stepped foot inside the building, looking for a job.

But there that brunet kid was, looking around at the designs placed up on the dark purple walls and the piercings in the glass cages like he was truly interested in getting one, or scared of them -- either that, or to pass the time. Or maybe all three. Robin didn't really care anyway.

Matty had gotten to the boy in the front first, and Robin could glance up and see him through the corridor, talking to him. Matty was leaning against the counter, a tone in his voice that showed he was clearly amused. Maybe he was thinking the same thing that Robin was: something along the lines of, _what are you doing here, kid?_

The brunet and Matty carried on a conversation regardless of what Matty seemed to think, which was fine since Robin was too distracted to even care, busying himself with some girl's shoulder with the needle in hand. Even though he wasn't directly listening, though, he could still hear the murmur of the two talking, and when he had heard the brunet’s voice say his name, he paused, glancing over to only see Matty’s back facing him. There was a slight cough from his right and he turned, looking at the girl who had made the sound. “Sorry,” he sort of whispered, resuming his work of the colored flower on her shoulder, gliding the needle over and into her skin.  

Robin had seen the boy around in his shop across the street; him and some other kid (Alec? Aaron? Something along those lines) with glasses had set up a flower shop together, some time in January and they were still growing strong -- only because they were new and people apparently liked having flowers being sent to them, especially on that stupid day in February. That was their business, apparently, and it made great money, or at least that was what the kid had said to him whenever they were walking down the street together, before they had to split their separate ways and go to their own shops. Robin was only half listening, too busy downing his caffeine and breakfast to even respond or take part in the conversation, only saying 'mmhmm' when necessary.

“Robin,” Matty said and the blond swore under his breath, calling out a response of 'hang on,' instead of standing up, and Matty replied with, “you gotta kid who wants to see you. Apparently.”

Robin tried to ignore the teasing tone in his voice.

“I’ll be there in a second. I’m currently shoving a needle into a girl’s shoulder.”

“I am your manager, get your butt out here,” Matty looked over at the blond and he sighed in defeat, setting down his needles and giving the girl one last ‘sorry’ before walking out to the front desk, leaning against the glass with an arched eyebrow. "This kid wants a tattoo."

Robin blinked once, then twice, looking at both of them. "Okay? So? Get him started then. I don’t think you can stop giving someone a tattoo," he arched an eyebrow over at his manager, who gestured to him with a flick of his wrist. “Dummy. You should know that. She’s probably bleeding.” Robin tried not to notice the look on the brunet’s face as he turned around, talking to Matty with his back turned.

"He wants you to tattoo him up." Matty smirked and Robin arched an eyebrow over to the brunet.

"Okay, fine. I have to finish this other girl first," Robin mumbled, "and make sure he fills some stuff out, or some shit." He said as he headed back to the other room with the girl, and Matty laughed and said he'll make sure to do so.

The blond sat down, grabbing his needle again and rolled his eyes, "sorry about that."

"It's fine," the girl said, smiling toward him, "work can be stressful sometimes."

"It isn't even stressful, just busy, and lame." he mumbled as he went to work on her shoulder again, starting to color in the blue flower. It fell silent, even though he could still hear the mumbling of the brunet talking with Matty.

He instead listened to the sound of the needle running in and out of her skin.

When she was all finished, Robin wiped up the excess blood and sighed, wrapping the tattoo up so nothing will touch it. After going over the rules, which, he was certain she already knew, judging by the fact that she had more ink than skin, she and Robin walked to the front, where she paid and left. The blond looked over at the brunet, who was sitting patiently, his arms crossed over his chest and he was slouching.

"You ready?" He asked. "I'll just have to sterilize the needles but you can still go back there." Robin could tell he startled him a bit, but he soon jumped up to his feet.

"Yeah, I'm ready," the boy said, putting his hands in his pockets like Robin had seen him do many times. He quietly walked into the room, and Robin quickly closed the dividers on the corridor before glancing over at Matty.

“Why did he want me to do it, and not you?” Robin asked, arching an eyebrow, only to receive a laugh and the sight of his back as he turned to head back into his own room as an answer.

Robin rolled his eyes and called out for Matty to join them, and Matty stepped out, peeking his head out to say, "ask Connor to hang out with you," before disappearing again.

"Connor!" Robin shouted, gaining a laugh from Connor as he stepped out of his room. "Come keep me company while I sterilize these needles and freak the poor Luke kid out."

"Wait, which Luke kid?" Connor asked and Robin tilted his head to the side, gesturing out the window to the flower shop across the street. "Oh, that one. Ha. Didn’t know he wanted a tattoo!"

Robin nodded, "so come keep me company."

There was a silent roll of the eyes from the other as the two headed into the separate room, seeing the brunet sitting in a chair meant for family members or whoever else the person getting the tattoo brought along. Robin could tell that Connor wanted to laugh, Luke looked so uncomfortable as he looked at the magazines with the pictures of people who had tattoos all over their faces, but Robin swatted Connor’s chest to gather his attention.

“Sterilize the needles for me,” he commanded, and Connor arched an eyebrow.

“Uh, no, dude. That’s not what you asked for.”

The blond pouted, “please?”

“Don’t do that shit, Robin--” Connor started, but as Robin started to rock back and forth on his feet, his pout staying on his face, the brunet sighed and rolled his eyes, “fine, you’re lucky I’m your friend!”

Robin smiled, going over to sit near Luke. The two stared at each other for a moment before the blond said, “what are you doing here?”

Luke blinked. “Excuse me?” he asked (and, he wasn’t even offended or all snotty-like either, like Robin half-expected him to be, he owns a flower shop for God’s sake) and Robin watched as the brunet arched an eyebrow. It was like he was actually confused at why he was asking him this. “What do you mean by that?”

“It’s just.” he paused, watching Connor out of the corner of his eye. He felt bad for making the other do that for him, since he clearly could’ve done it on his own, but he wanted to ask Luke why he had just suddenly decided to get a tattoo since he seemed to be the type to run from needles, and anything sharp. It really wasn’t any of his business, but he was simply just curious. That wasn’t rude, right? It was even just a shock to see him step inside instead of those people who had tattoos on their body, which were the usual customers -- but, he guessed, they had to start somewhere. Maybe Luke already had some (hidden?) tattoos, just like Robin did. Though, it was probably unlikely. Maybe.

“Just…?” Luke trailed off on his sentence, repeating Robin’s own from before, questioning him to continue on and while he wanted to, Robin knew that it wouldn’t be a good idea to, which was weird since he normally had a big mouth, but he wanted to stop the conversation about it right there, so it didn’t get weird. But, of course, him and his big mouth just had to keep spilling thoughts.

“It’s just you don’t look like the type of person to get a tattoo. Not that I care if you have a tattoo or not, but you just don’t look like the person to _want_ one,” he said, and before he could stop it, “I mean, you sell flowers, for God’s sake.”

The room was tense, Robin could feel it shiver up his spine and the hairs on his arms stood on end. He could still hear Connor working though, so that was nice, something to listen to instead of having to hear nothing but silence and the whirl of the fan in the corner of the room, but... His accusation was finally out there, along with that nasty stereotypical thought of selling flowers that happened to crawl out as well.

“What’s wrong with selling flowers?” came the snide reply that actually fucking shocked the blond, “you probably have a tramp stamp of a flower with that attitude.”

Robin didn’t do back-talking, and although he was already in enough shit, without missing a beat, he replied, “you’d probably want one.”

The two fell silent and Robin crossed his arms, looking over at Connor as he worked, his back turned. What was up with people and turning their back to him lately? He knew they had to do it to work but it just bothered him for some reason. Everything was bothering him: the turned backs, Luke, the fact that they’re both being snarky toward each other for no reason. The blond shook his head.

“Okay, sorry,” they had said at the same time.

Robin sighed before muttering out, “and I don’t have a tramp stamp.” Luke laughed at that one, and it took some ease off of the situation. “But it is kinda weird seeing you here. Whenever I told you where I worked that one morning, you kinda looked at me like I was growing a second head, or some shit.”

Luke shook his head, “didn’t mean to. To be honest, you didn’t seem like the type to be working at one.”

Oh. So they were even now.

“Which, was kinda bad to assume,” he continued on, looking around the room instead of at the blond, and Robin focused on his feet, “but technically you did the same so we’re even!”

“Alright, alright!” Robin laughed, forced himself to laugh, at least, because he was just thinking that thought. They were even now. He heard the pause of Connor’s work and grinned, because he knew exactly what that meant. He pushed on the boy’s shoulder, a wicked smirk on his lips, “get up on that chair. Connor’s done sterilizing the needles.” Luke followed along reluctantly as Robin stood, and the brunet took a seat in the chair. “So, what am I even doing?”

“You don't sound very confident,” there was a smirk on Luke’s face. Robin resisted the urge to swat his chest.

“I know what I’m doing, just, you know what I mean. What am I tattooing permanently on your body? Or more importantly, where?” Robin asked, watching Luke blink once, then twice. “You have no idea, do you?”

“No, I do, but why is it more important to know where to put it rather than what to put on my skin?” Luke arched an eyebrow and, again, without missing a beat, Robin winked.

“You see some weird shit in here.”

“Ooh-kay. Not asking again.”

“Good.” Robin grinned. “So, where is it, and what am I doing?”

“My birthday, in Roman numerals,” Luke snickered, “it’s not necessarily the most punk rock tattoo, but whatever.” _Give me a break_. “It’s gonna go below my collarbone.” He then showed a picture of the numerals on his phone, “just like that. I already typed in my birthday and things, and, yeah.”

"At least you know what you want, so that's fine by me. Take your shirt off." Robin almost wanted to ignore the smirk Luke wore on his face as he slipped the fabric over his head, but it was hard. Robin however skillfully ignored how Connor snickered at the little sentence and gave him just the right glare over his shoulder to make him at least try and hide that stupid snickering. As Robin got to work, practicing the sketch on a piece of paper, Connor took over as the one to talk and keep Luke’s mind off of getting a tattoo, since that was a thing that Connor was good at. The blond just listened as Connor asked him questions, like how old he was and what his favorite color and band was, and why he wanted to get a tattoo and work at a flower shop.

He could see Luke flinching whenever he turned the sketch around to him, and Luke nodded, “yeah, like that.”

“Okay. Dunno why you chose the collarbone, since you’re gonna have to hold your breath, but here goes.”

After Luke was done and had put his flannel back on, Robin took him out to the front where he had told him about the rules of having a tattoo, of course, he had to say it to everyone, and the brunet nodded. He paid, leaving the store with a “thanks, Robin, bye.”

Robin ignored the snickers he heard from both Connor and Matty. “Fuck you,” he grumbled, ducking his head and heading back into the room to sterilize the needles once more.

**Author's Note:**

> ***bonus!***
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> “Hey, Robin, come here, check this out.” Matty yelled from the front of the shop and Robin rolled his eyes, standing up and walking out and seeing the smug face on Connor and Matty’s face. “Looks like you’ve got an admirer…”
> 
> “What the hell are you talking about?” Robin asked and Matty handed him a vase full of flowers, pretty blue ones with yellow centers. He didn’t know much about flowers, or why he was given them, but he set them down on the counter. “Is there a note or did Connor steal it?”
> 
> Connor gasped, feigning offense. “I wouldn’t!”
> 
> “Yeah, whatever.” Robin already kinda had a clue of who it was from (the bastard came back in a month and a half later for another one, and that was four months ago), even without seeing a card. But, yet, he found a little blue card tucked away, hidden by the blue petals, and all that was written on it was: _y’know, selling flowers isn’t so bad. but, neither is a tattoo (but it is painful). how about we hang out sometime? -L_
> 
> Robin tried not to blush as he slipped the note into his pocket and looked at Matty, “I’m going out for my lunch break.”
> 
> He, however, didn’t go get pasta or whatever he wanted for lunch. He instead headed across the street, holding onto the note in his pocket tightly. And, with a smile and a blush, he looked at the brunet at the counter and said, “y’know, you’re also as cliché as your job.”
> 
> Luke smiled. “Yeah, whatever. You like it.”


End file.
